Mist, Time, and Pain, Life will never be easy
by F8less
Summary: Percy, and Annabeth are in one of their biggest fights yet, Two people who were never expected to be seen again show up in the middle of the night, and the mist is fading fast. Life will never be easy, especially not for Percy, or Annabeth.
1. Failed Attempt

"I, Percy Jackson … AM THE BIGGEST, MOST MORONIC, SEAWEED BRAINED IDIOT ALIVE!" I shouted into the darkening bliss that is the night sky. "_How could I be so stupid?_" this pestering

question kept racing through my kelp filled brain. I made the biggest mistake of my miserable, little life. I told the most beautiful, intelligent, amazing girl in the world that I would risk our love

over some "_friend._" This "_friend_," just happens to be on the other side of this Gods forsaken country, on an island somewhere in the middle of the vast Pacific Ocean. In which certain

Olympian Gods could certainly send someone to help, but no I had to go, and screw up my life, that was finally getting on the right track, over this "_friend_." The horrid, depressing, haunting

memory still taunts me.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was lounging in a lawn chair on the breezy beach of Camp Half-blood. When I heard a lovely voice call "Seaweed brain, where are you?" "Over here!" I shouted in response. Soon enough the most _

_gorgeous goddess jogged over to where I was lounging. I slid my sea-green shades into my messy, unmanageable hair, and looked up at her. She was wearing a light gray bikini, that had **Athena's **_

_**girl **printed on it in sea-green letters. I lightly chuckled at this as I swept my eager eyes over her golden tanned, body up to her deep, intelligent, gray eyes, and soft, shoulder length, blond hair. _

_"What are you doing?" she asked playfully "Lounging," I responded in a sarcastic-ish tone that stated the obvious. She grinned at my laziness, and lack of effort to hide the fact I was ogling her. _

_Grinning still she said "Let's go swimming" I hopped up off the creaking lawn chair, only to destructively catch my foot in the cheaply made fabric, and stumble backwards with a "Thud!" Now she was _

_laughing with that lilting, melodious voice. I just shrugged it off, and raced her to the restless, glowing sea. In the middle of her forcing my head under the water, in a successful attempt to dunk me _

_(I am so glad I can breathe underwater) Chiron called to us from the sandy shore. We waded over to the dry shore, and the moment I stepped foot on the rough dry sand all the water molecules _

_leaped off my skin. One of the many useful benefits of being a glorious son of Poseidon. Annabeth was standing next to me dripping wet. This time I tried not to ogle her amazing, attractive, and _

_perfect body, while I ran my fingers through her soft, flowing hair. Instantly the millions of water droplets evaporated in to the dry, humid summer air. "What's up?" I asked Chiron casually. He _

_respond in a grim, almost hopeless voice "Calypso's island has been under a endless siege for weeks."_

**I Have worked hard to forget the rest of the horrifying memory, but I still cannot fully forget the worst, most regretted words.**

"_So your seriously going to risk our relationship to help_ _her!" She spat venomously. We had been in a hateful, hurtful argument for the last hour. Luckily we were in her empty cabin, all her cabin _

_mates were at dinner. I had had enough "Yes," I spat back it was horrible, and idiotic. The moment that infuriating word flew out of my loud mouth I regretted it, but I had spun around, and stomped _

_out of her insufferable cabin right after._

_END FLASHBACK_

So here I am one long, drawn out month later standing outside her apartment hating my miserable life. That was our last, and worst summer at camp. We are both eighteen, and she is

starting her enlightening, learning experience in college in two weeks. I know if I cannot repair this disaster soon I never will get the chance. I forced myself to raise my hand, that suddenly

felt like it weighed a ton, and knock on the door. Nothing... I knocked again Nothing... I set my hand on the door knob, and instantly I dropped to my knees an arching pain coursed through

my arms, and down my spine. I stood up forcibly, and shouted "Damn you, Thaila!" If I hadn't taken a dip in the Styx I would be dead. Time for plan B I decided. I yanked my cell phone out of

my now static charged jeans shocking myself in the process. I started muttering some unfriendly words in ancient Greek. She fried my phone... my phone... I hurled the useless piece of junk

in my hands with so much force it shattered into thousands of malformed shards, when it connected with the rough pavement of the half-empty parking lot. I was pissed now Zeus knows all

I wanted to do was talk with Annabeth even if she still ignored me. I took a quick survey of my surroundings no source of water for an iris message anywhere. I cursed some more I didn't

really want to, but the only way I could contact anyone was through the empathy link with Grover. Me and him were not on very good terms since the _incident, _but I needed to contact Nico. I

closed my irritated eyes, and concentrated as much as my anger would let me soon an image of Grover burst into my vision. He looked slightly depressed, possibly a little angry. "I wonder

why." I sarcastically muttered under my breath. I took an exhilarating deep breath "Grover?" "What?" he spoke rushed with a slight bitterness to is voice. "Sorry Percy, What do you need." I

could still hear the bitterness in his voice, but it was a better attempt. "I was wondering if you could IM Nico, and tell him to meet me at... the old, abandoned gas station on sixth." I didn't

want to tell him, Annabeth's apartment, it would just lead to an interesting, and painful vocal experience. He raised a furry eyebrow at me, but reluctantly agreed. I was about to raise my

eyelids, and cut off the vision. When he swiftly asked "Percy?" "Yea?" I responded surprised he was going to say anything else. "Don't do anything stupid." This got a weak, fragile grin out of

me, the first in a month. "Well, you know me always accidentally getting into trouble." "Accidentally, being the key word." He responded the bitterness had left his voice. I slowly lifted my

heavy eyelids, and watched the image of Grover fade away quietly. I began my lonesome walk across the street to the old, abandoned gas station. Fifteen minutes later Nico walked out of

the dark, looming shadows of the massive oak tree near the gas station, scaring the crap out of me. "Whats up?" he asked inquisitively "Nothing, just be ready we may have to fend off a

pissed, temperamental, and probably PMSing Thaila ." I explained with a serious look etched on my face. "Oh shit, I didn't come here to die Percy." he said with an eerie grin on his face yet

he also looked serious. I jogged regrettably towards the bane of my existence, with Nico following as silent as a shadow. We reached our destination, and I hesitantly decided to knock once

more before we shadow travel inside and get our asses shocked with a thousand volts of electricity. To my grim surprise the door swung open in a wide arc, and miss temperamental herself

walked out, and slammed the door shut with much unneeded force. For a brief second I could see Annabeth in the back of the room, and in the short millisecond I saw her I can say she

looked terrible. I felt horrible, and angry at myself that I did that to her. Gods I'm such a seaweed brained idiot. "What the hell do you want?" Thaila spat viciously. She looked like the same

young energetic fifteen year old girl with an attitude, she was wearing her bright, elegant silver, and gold hunters robes. "Oh that's nice I haven't seen my dear cousin in two damn years,

and the first words that come out of your damn mouth are _What the hell do you want? _You know very well what the hell I want." I spat back I was reeling. Gods she has not seen me in two

gods forsaken years, and that's the first thing that comes out of her mouth! I heard Nico snickering, and noticed him spinning his razor sharp, Stygian iron blade around in his hand. I glanced

back at Hades herself. She had her spear ready, and bristling with electricity in her left hand, and her useless, ugly shield Aegis that has no effect on us what so ever in her right. "You

seriously are going to fight us over this?" I asked inquisitively, and completely serious with my question. I thought I heard a faint "no, duh" but I was not sure. She charged at me with a evil

glint in her electric eyes. When the spear came in contact with my skin it snapped like a twig. A scowl quickly appeared on her face. "Now you knew better than to do that Thals." I taunted,

but she didn't have any intention of stopping. I could see her finger tips sparking frantically. Suddenly a wave of lightning arced from her fingers, but at the same time the ground in between

us ripped open, and spouted a spire of earth received the powerful, deadly shock instead of me. I nodded at the savior that is Nico, and snatched Riptide out of my torn jean pocket. I

uncapped the shining celestial bronze pen, and the awesome three foot blade that is Riptide spouted from it. Nico, and I readied ourselves, and charged a severely pissed off Thaila. She did

an extremely good job of blocking ever strike we threw at her with Aegis, but when Nico, and I raised our blades that reflected the glistening moonlight, and brought them down at the same

time. They both struck Aegis with great force, and with a loud crunch sound that echoed into the night. Aegis shattered into multiple pieces. This didn't do anything, but annoy Thaila even

more. I noticed sparks growing in her blue eyes, as soon as I realized what she was doing I shouted with urgency "Nico move!" the second I shouted that two intense, bright beams of

electricity radiated from her eyes, narrowly missing us they impaled one of the metal poles that support the power lines. I glanced around as all the lights in a two mile radius went dark.

Damn, residents would certainly be running out of their apartments in no time I had to end this. I could see Thaila reaching for her damned hunters bow. Re-capping Riptide, and placing it in

my pocket I closed my eyes, and concentrated on the earth. Soon I could hear a humming radiating from deep within the earth, which slowly grew into rumbling, getting louder, and louder.

Then thrusting my arms upward in a swift motion, the entire parking lot exploded as the thousands of water pipes that ran to the apartment complex burst. Thousands of gallons of water

were circling around me ominously in the form of a wave. I could see Nico smirk, and fade into the shadows. "Thaila just stop, and let me talk to Annabeth!" I exclaimed reasonably. She

responded by knocking an silver arrow. I sighed I am so tired of this I released the wave in the blink of an eye two thousand gallons of water impaled Thaila sending her crashing into

Annabeth's apartment door, which was ripped of its hinges, and knocked back until it connected with the back wall of the apartment. I calmly walked into the apartment not looking at

Annabeth just using my peripheral vision to glance at her. She almost looked like she was starring in awe, but I couldn't tell, and I wasn't going to look at her to the point where it was

noticeable. I merely walked to the back of the apartment, and picked Thaila up by her shoulders "Go to hell!" she spat. I starred into her deep electrifying eyes, that failed to daunt me, and

with a face that showed no emotion I simply said "I'm already there." I turned around swiftly, and calmly walked back outside, and into the endless dark. It was a failed attempt, not the first,

and not the last, because I noticed a framed picture of me still propped up next to Daedalus's laptop.


	2. Come For You

**Annabeth's POV**

I stood rigid, my face contorted with awe. I didn't know why. I was thinking logically I should be angry, but I just couldn't be. Percy walked alittle too calmly for comfort past me with out even

glancing at me, "I wouldn't blame him, I look like Medusa." my over logical brain passed that off as an excuse. He moved without changing his pace once, to the back of the room where he

lifted a pissed beyond believe Thaila up off her feet by her shoulders. Something in the back of my mind kept urging me to say something, but I couldn't. "Go to hell!" I heard Thaila shout at

him ferociously. An odd pang hit me, I wanted to punch Thaila in the gut it was so odd almost frightening. I used to always get that feeling when someone would threaten to harm Percy or

crudely insult him, as much as I don't want to admit it. I guess that proves it. I still love Percy Jackson. By the time I figured this out though, he had spun around, and just as calmly as before

walked out into the never ending darkness.

"Good riddance!" Thaila shouted I was shocked to hear a low growl escape my lips. "When did I turn into Clarisse?" I thought as I grabbed my fleece jacket, and jogged out into the chilly

night air. Thaila didn't try to stop me. She looked shaken up, alittle dazed like she had just woken up from a nightmare. I pondered that as I headed with increased speed towards Percy's

apartment. I was standing outside Percy's apartment complex debating whether or not I should climb onto his balcony, or knock on the front door. When a eerie, ghostly feeling washed over

me, it reminded me of Minos years ago in the Labyrinth it was the same presence. Different from the feeling you get around Nico. If anything it hurried up my decision. I jogged around the

back of the newly furnished complex, and pinpointed where Percy's apartment would be. I noticed a tough looking grape vine dangling from the white columns that make up the balcony.

For the first time ever I prayed to someone I never thought I would pray to, Mr. D. After an awkward moment I dared to climb the rough, rigid vine. I managed to scramble up it with only a

few bloody scrapes on my hands. I was about to knock on Percy's sliding glass doors, when I noticed him sitting on his bed with his furnished sea-green guitar in hand (a gift from his father).

I ran over to the side of the doors, out of sight, and pressed my ear to the ice cold, glass door. He began playing a tune that I didn't quite recognize, until he started singing. I quickly

realized the song was _I'd come for you_ by: Nickelback.

_Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.  
Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.  
Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding  
Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it_

_I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now  
Everyday I spend away my souls inside out  
Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow._

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you_

_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing, now I'm believing  
I finally know what just what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will  
So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home,  
Here and now this I vow_

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you  
You know I'd always come for you_

_Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you_

_No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
I'd crawl across this world for you  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you _

I didn't realize until after he was done that I had tears rolling down my cheeks, pooling in a small puddle on the cold stone of the balcony, before dissolving into the crisp winter air. I was just

about to throw open the doors, and leap into his arms apologizing like mad for being a bitch over something reasonable all he needed to do was help a friend, but as usual I had gotten

carried away. Anyways I was about to, but at the same time someone knocked on the front door I stepped back into the shadows, and watched. Percy set the guitar back in its case, and

hopped up off the bed his expression seem to lighten up as he walked to the door, but his expression turned grim again when he opened the door. I wondered who he was hoping for,

before I noticed a girl with mousy brown hair, and a cute, but simple brown dress on, walk into the apartment. I quickly spun around, and clambered down the grape vine ignoring the thorns

as tears began to flow again. A voice stopped me "Annabeth wait!" it was Nico I hadn't even noticed him. "What?" I asked trying to hide the fact I was crying. "You need to talk to him, he's a

shell of his former self." "Oh really!, then WHO IS THAT?" I shouted pointing towards the window where you could see the girl talking to Percy. Nico glanced at her for a moment with a look of

puzzlement that quickly changed to a look of realization, and relief. Before he turned back around though, I rushed off towards central park. I was sitting on a bench in the middle of central

park, in the pure darkness of night, all alone, with my head in my hands, which I realized was a big mistake alittle too late. Rough calloused hands wrapped around my mouth preventing me

from calling for help two muscular, dirty, drunk-looking men restrained me, and started dragging me to a van. I tried to fight back, grab my dagger, just do something, but I couldn't I was

helpless. "A feisty one we have here." One of the men spoke in a rough drunken voice. "All the more fun." the other man spoke in a much more sober voice. I thought I was going to be

screwed literally, when suddenly the men dropped me (roughly I might add) on the muddy ground, and fled with a wild, fearful look in their evil eyes back to the van where they squealed the

tires flooring it out of the city. Once my vision cleared from being dropped, I glanced up to see two people I never thought I would see again.


	3. The Mist is What?

**Percy's POV**

I just finished playing _I'd come for you_ by: Nickelback on my enchanted guitar my father gave me as a _congratulations-you-lived-seventeen-years _present for my seventeenth birthday. When I

heard a light knocking echo from the front door. I swiftly placed my guitar in its case, which is actually built out of water molecules its self, and hopped up with a spring in my step hoping the

random visitor was Annabeth. Of course, depression washed over me again, when I whipped the door open to find a girl with mousy, brown hair, and a simple, brown dress on. It took me a

moment to realize who this strange girl standing in front of me was. "Lady Hestia." I greeted as I bowed, unfortunately me being the seaweed brain I am. I banged my head against the coat

rack, and yelped. To my relief, sort of, Hestia giggled. "Just because I'm invincible, doesn't mean that doesn't hurt." I complained. She walked over to my mahogany wood table, and gracefully

sat in a chair. "Percy, There is a problem, for reasons we have yet to learn the mist is fading."

**Annabeth's POV**

I stared at the figures in front of me. "Daedalus? Zoe Nightshade?" I muttered as they pulled me up off the frozen surface of earth. "Thou are correct." Zoe smiled, and hugged me.

"Annabeth." Daedalus bowed in greeting. I was confused which alone is saying something me being me, but I was more confused than Percy, when he is trying to complete a rubix cube.

Now that is saying something. "How?" I began, but Daedalus cut me off. "That is a story we do not have time for, but you can thank your friend Nico." "and Lady Artemis." Zoe chimed in.

"Anyways, we need to move. Where is Percy right now?" Daedalus informed and questioned. Any excitement that had built up vanished into the frosty night air at the mention of Percy, but I

forced my self to answer bitterly "at his apartment." Of course I was proved wrong as the seaweed brain himself jogged into the park from the same direction I had. He seemed to slow once

he noticed me deciding whether or not to come over probably. "I would advise him not to." I thought bitterly. Once he was in hearing range he shyly spoke "Umm... Nico said..." He abruptly

shut his mouth, as that look of confusion spread out on his face. "Zoe? Daedalus? How?..." He questioned "We shall tell thy soon enough, but we need to hurry." Zoe explained "I agree,

follow us." Daedalus agreed. A shadow of understanding passed over Percy's face, as they began walking. "Hold on!" I half-heartedly shouted. I was lost, and I didn't like it. "Whats going

on?" I asked "The mist is fading." Percy stated glumly. I stared at him like he was the biggest most moronic imbecile in the universe, which I believed, and screamed bitterly "WHAT?" Percy

flinched, Daedalus glanced around like he was suspecting people to start walking out of their houses in a 50 mile radius, and Zoe spoke soothingly "He is correct, much has happened since

your leave from camp." Daedalus nodded in agreement. "How could this happen?" I thought panicking as we boarded a cover van from camp that is used when dropping off half-bloods on

quests. Daedalus was driving, which I was thankful for I've heard from Thaila, and Percy that you do not want to be in a car with Zoe driving, Zoe was in the passenger seat, and me and

Percy were on opposite sides of the van in the back. We cruised through the snowy streets of downtown New York as Daedalus explained everything that had happened, with Zoe chiming in

occasionally starting with the attack on Calypso's Island, which I ignored any info on that factor. He informed us that we were heading to Olympus, that camp had been evacuated when

mortals noticed a large camp had randomly appeared in an strawberry field that had been empty the night before. He spoke proudly when he explained we would be disguised as mortals in

his automaton suits like his current body, but we wouldn't have to dump our organs into a machine like he did. "You see we are trying to get the best demigods into high places in the mortal

world so they will have some influence over the future." He continued with his rant. Seaweed brain spoke up "Why?" Good ole seaweed brain. "Because what do mortals do when their

afraid? They go to war." Zoe spoke with disgust. Percy grew silent. He spoke up... again "Well that won't do any good they don't stand a chance." He seemed to realized how stupid that

was right after he said it. "Yes, but celestial bronze does not harm mortals, and if we use mortal weapons we will be no better than Luke." Daedalus responded. Percy surprised me with

what he said next. "Luke.. Luke was a hero.. in the end, and your wrong we are no better than him already, and we never could be. He made a few mistakes, but being influenced by titans

really doesn't give you much of a chance." Somehow Daedalus set Percy off, and neither of them spoke for the duration of the conversation. Zoe continued on how yes the gods are immortal,

monsters can only be killed with celestial bronze, but demigods could be killed by mortal weapons of course we knew that. After the conversation had died completely we rode on in silence

before Percy attempted to talk to me, Which I expected, but for some reason I still wouldn't listen. "Annabeth." He started, but I turned away, and placed my fingers in my ears. "Come on

Annabeth please listen." I could still hear him, I shook my head. This went on for a few minutes me doing everything in my power to not listen without speaking to him. Why? To be honest I

don't know. Once I noticed he quit trying to talk I dared to sneak a peek at him. His face was expressionless it just looked like an empty void. He was unusually pale, and I could see indigo

flames manifesting in his pupils. What really shocked me though were his hands they were frozen in ice, no they weren't frozen in ice they were ice. He spoke, but there was no expression,

no tone to his voice. It felt like daggers piercing my heart. "Well Annabeth seeing as you really don't care, I thought I'd tell you that the girl in my apartment was lady Hestia." While I was

cursing my self mentally for being a dim-witted, foolish, jealousy blinded girl. Percy stood up, and tore open the rear doors of the van. Then to my horror leaped out of a van flying down the

highway at 85 miles per hour. "YOU STUPID SEAWEED BRAIN!" I screeched after him, before remembering he was invincible. Something is seriously going on with his emotions, or lack of

emotions. Zoe screamed "WHAT IN HADES HAPPENED?" I was going to say "its ok he bears the curse of Achilles." before I looked back, and noticed a bloody, broken body on the road behind

us quickly receding from view. Daedalus slammed on the brakes causing the van to lose control on the icy, slick pavement, and aquaplane roughly forcing us into the railing. Once the we

screeched to a halt I jumped out of the van, dazed, and raced slipping, and sliding towards the body. The only thought going through my thick skull was "What the hell have I done?"


	4. Ice, and Chills

**Annabeth's POV**

I was half way across the slippery, ice covered highway of death, almost to the broken, motionless body of a seaweed brain. When the same unnatural chill that I had noticed near Percy's

apartment earlier that night stopped me dead in my icy tracks. It passed through me like a hot knife through butter, and then it was gone. I was just about to shake the feeling away, when

Nico raced out of the looming shadows of a lamppost, which was oddly positioned on the highway. He had a wild look on his face like he was in pursuit of something, or someone. He glanced

at Percy for a quick millisecond hesitating, before seeming to remember what he was doing. He skidded across the ice towards me like its the easiest thing to do. While for the past agonizing

five minutes I've been trying (and failing) to traverse this frozen Popsicle that they call a highway. He smoothly slid to a stop in front of me, and in a panicked tone asked "Where did he go!"

"Wha-who?" was my intelligently, confused response. "Which way did he go!" he shouted in an extremely panicky tone. I felt like I was going to black out, Who is _he_, Percy? No, That cannot

be right. All I could manage was a confused head shake. He slammed his hand into his forehead, before shouting in a totally over the edge _I'm-going-to-kill-my-self _tone of panic "The chill! I'm

talking about the ghost!" NOW, I knew exactly what he was talking about. I spun around, and pointed towards the direction of the van, right as an Ear-splitting roar echoed into the endless

night sky. The van had exploded, propelling sharp, deadly shards of shrapnel in all directions. I noticed Zoe, and Daedalus (who were a few yards behind me with ambrosia, and nectar) dive

for the pavement, as the rear door of the van, well what used to be a van soared over their heads. Nico raced forward towards the hunk of scrap metal that had been a van. It took me a

moment to snap out of my state of shock, as my battle reflexes kicked in. Even though I should probably run to help Zoe, and Daedalus. My top priority was to make it to Percy in one piece,

in this century, and damn it I was going to do it. I copied Nico's earlier actions, and slid with some effort towards the one reason I even lived past the age of sixteen. I reached Percy with a

determined expression, and a mind set to not leave without him alive. I cradled his head in my lap as I checked for a pulse. It was hard to notice anything with all the panic, and clanging of

metal still skidding around on the ice, and falling from the sky, but finally I felt the faintest pulse I had ever felt in my life. I screamed at the top of my lungs "HE IS ALIVE GET THE HELL OVER

HERE NOW!!" I know it might seem a little harsh seeing as they did just narrowly evade getting squashed by a not so random flying door and all, but frankly I didn't care. Within a second Zoe

was by my side pouring nectar over every fiber of Percy's body, while I shoveled ambrosia into his mouth, barley remembering not to over do it. Daedalus took a little longer to reach us

because he was limping, a particularly sharp shard had torn open his mechanical leg, and you could see gold, and bronze gears twirling around inside. The majority of Percy's wounds healed

up quickly, but besides the pulse their was no way to tell he was alive. I glanced back towards the remains of the van, after everything calmed down some. Nico was sitting with his head in

his hands near a chunk of metal, that I believed to be the engine of the van. I laid my hand against Percy's ice cold forehead one more time, before forcing myself to rise, and stumble across

the ice to Nico. "He's gone." He muttered. At first I started to panic thinking he meant Percy considering he can sense when someone passes into the underworld, but then I realized he

meant the ghost. "Who is it? Anyways." I questioned He peered up at me "Minos." He stated coldly.

**Percy's POV**

As I struggled to raise my heavy eyelids, I could feel a soft, comfortable bed underneath me. I almost had my eyelids open enough for light to break through, when I felt a cold metal object

get shoved into my mouth. _Spoon with_ _Ambrosia _I thought as my mind slowly began working again. I gently raised my eyelids, and suddenly snapped them shut with a groan. The sunlight

was beyond blinding. I forced myself to fight against the sunlight as another spoonful of ambrosia was shoveled into my mouth. My eyesight was incredibly blurry, but I could make out

golden, blonde hair. _Annabeth _my mind processed, as my extremely blurry eyesight cleared some more I glanced at Annabeth again, and involuntarily jumped. Well I would have if could move.

It was Annabeth alright, but she was twelve again. I glanced down as much as my stiff neck would allow, and nearly shrieked I was too.


End file.
